Everything is Against Us
by SlytherinBitch69
Summary: Narcissa is in love with the one person that chooses his reputation over relationships. But when forces slowly fight against them, Cissa knows what she wants and what she wants is Rodolphus Lestrange. Story progresses from their school years through to after the second war
1. Chapter 1 - Halloween Treats

**October 31st 1970**  
Curling my hair down my back I knew it wasn't long until I would see him again. He had mentioned two masks, one to wear while with me, another for when he was keeping up the reputation he had. I didn't want to be so secretive, so my mask would remain the same throughout. The idea of a masquerade was probably one of a Gryffindor's, but non-the-less, I could finally be seen with Rodolphus in public – I so it seemed anyway.

"Cissa, are you ready?" I heard Andi calling me. She was a year older than me and was the only person I was relatively close to in my family. Bellatrix had left school two years ago, and since then I had risen from the shadow of both sisters to make my own name.

"Coming," I shouted back, making sure the fishnet tights I wore were perfect and adjusted the mask which was studded with gold gems and lace. My dress was risky for the time of year and the occasion, but if anyone recognised me they would keep quiet. The skirt of my dress was split on one leg all the way to my thigh, allowing whoever took watch a look at the long and skinny legs supporting my upper body, along with the beige heels I had stolen from London the previous weekend. At the age of 16, I was towering over other students, but I was a lot more mature than them as well. I had sex at least once a day with various people, but lately my mind had been set on him. Rodolphus Lestrange had got me hooked on his charm within hours, and within weeks I had fell in love with him. Too bad we were both known for our reputation of sleeping around, and that guy loves his reputation.

Reaching the hall, I could tell just how much effort had been put into the night, but my vision went straight to his. Eyes locked across the room, and suddenly no one else was around, just us. My feet moved before my mind realised it, and finally in his arms, my lips pressed against his with the passion we had missed all day.  
"I love you," he whispered, and my mind reeled. "So very much, Cissa."  
I nodded instantly, my lips reattaching themselves to his. "I love you too Roddy."

We danced for an hour before it was time for the true him to make an appearance. In my eyes the true him was fake, and the Rodolphus I grew to know was the person that was real. I ended up dancing with a very clearly drunk Lucius, his lips on my neck but my eyes remained fixed on my man, letting Latisha Nott grind against him like it was nothing. My heart broke enough for me to react to a kiss from Lucius, not realising that Roddy was watching at that moment.

In an instant, he was back to mystery man and pulling me away from the drunk blonde. "You're playing yourself short there," he commented, causing a scowl on my face.  
"Just like you're enjoying Nott showing your cock-" He cut me off with his lips at that, and even when angry, I couldn't not kiss him.

"I cannot wait to get you out that dress," he mumbled, swaying with me to one of the slower songs of the evening. He noticed my smile. "You know exactly what fishnets do to me."  
I laughed softly and adjusted my arms, nodding. "That's the reason I wore them. And I will let you unzip me tonight." I knew I was teasing him as I moved his hand to trail along my thigh slowly, but I couldn't care any less. We were in public but we felt intimately alone.  
"I'll definitely unzip you. Then I'm going to make you scream more than once." He slurred his words into my ear, each syllable spoken to force my core to react, just as it always had. He could make the most crude words sound heavenly.

The promise wasn't broken, and I was screaming his name in four different positions throughout the night, both of us too worked up to have gentle love-making. By morning, everything I felt was different.


	2. Chapter 2 - Christmas Presents

**So I got quite a nice response to the last one. Well, like two people following it... Anyway, here's chapter two and I hope you keep following for chapter 3 :D **

* * *

**December 21st 1970  
**Weeks were passing quicker than I could imagine, and Christmas was fast approaching. Which meant another two weeks of listening to Bella swoon over my guy. "Rodolphus is amazing." "Roddy is so good in bed." Yes, Bellatrix, I know. I've had him more times than you. She was a year older than Rodolphus, but had managed to weasel her way into his bed, and he didn't even think to stop her. I can remember the argument, and it was horrible, but him dating my sister wasn't going to change anything - he said it wouldn't and proved it by taking me to bed.

"And when she tells you she's completely in love with you?" I mumbled into his chest, tasting the sweat from our third round of the night.  
"I tell her she's stupid and love doesn't exist, except when I think about you." I sighed happily at that, but can't help worrying whether it was to make me feel better. Roddy could be the most romantic person ever, but he would also say anything to keep you quiet.  
"Is she inviting you over for Christmas dinner?" I question, and the sarcasm and jealousy was dripping through my words. This was supposed to be the Christmas I told Andi I was dating Roddy, even if it's in secret.  
"Not yet. Which I'm glad for," he replied, rolling over and claiming my lips, to which I eagerly respond. But my curiosity gets the better of me.  
"What if she does and doesn't take no for an answer?" I grumble, my lips moving against his as he attempted to shut me up for the third time this evening. Eventually he gave up and just looked down at me, his elbow supporting his weight as he stroked down my stomach. I wasn't conscious about my body anymore, not since we had started seeing each other. "Because this is BellaBitch we're talking about." His laugh makes me smile, just as it always had.

**December 27th 1970**  
A week later we're sat across the table from each other, and I wasn't impressed with the layout of the night. Mother and father were either side of me while Andi sat at the head of the table. I could tell from the concentration on his face that Roddy was getting some extra attention from Bella's hand. It's only when she starts talking about their relationship that I stand. "May I be excused?" Getting a look of an apology from Roddy, I push away from the table and make my way straight to my room. I was glad that I was the youngest, it meant Andi and Bella shared a room and I got my own.

I never stayed in my room that night, I couldn't sleep and I was too angry to just sit around and wait for sleep to take me. The walkway to the private garden at the back of our manor was longer during the night, simply because of the trees and the way they move in the wind. It all fascinates me, actually. The beauty of the darkness.  
"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he speaks behind me, his sultry voice quiet and alluring and I know exactly what his plan is.  
Without turning around, I reply while keeping my voice as steady as possible. "Shouldn't you be letting my sister ride you while making sure you don't wake Andromeda?" The scoff I get proves my theory that he had just come from a sex-session. "You're despicable..."  
Without another word, my feet start moving towards the pillared gate at the end of the path, running and stumbling on anything in the way. The tears weren't welcome to me, and they certainly weren't welcome to the situation. "Cissa!"

Finding my curled up in a ball of tears probably wasn't his plan for the night, but it was how Rodolphus found me anyway. "I love you, not her. This is only so we can have a cover story."  
"I don't want a fucking cover story, I want what she has! I want you openly and public!" I didn't care how loud I shouted, it was enough for him to see sense.  
"Fine, you want me. You have me." And he was gone, just like that. I didn't know what to think, what to say or what to do, so I just stayed there, waiting. But he never came back.

* * *

**I feel like the story is moving too quick, but it's not because its going to be going on foreeeeever. Rate and review please?! **


End file.
